1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a transceiver. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-mode receiver system.
2. Related Art
Feature additions in portable transceivers, such as cellular handsets, have resulted in color displays, radio receiver capabilities (e.g., for listening to music), Internet-access, among others. With the trend in cellular handsets toward miniaturization, such additional features can consume additional space and power and increase costs. Additional overhead to accommodate the above features and others typically results in a consumer choosing between a portable handset that provides additional functionality at a premium price or that requires additional attachments and/or devices that are bulky and make portability less convenient.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a portable transceiver that provides enhanced features without requiring significant additional overhead and/or cost.